A veces los silencios dicen más que las palabras
by Mitsuky092
Summary: AU. Todo empieza con el anuncio de la jubilación de Sengoku como comisario de policía de Tokio. A partir de ahí todo se vuelve patas arriba para el inspector Smoker y su patosa subordinada Tashigi.


**N/A:** ¿A que os pensabais que me había ido de vacaciones y por eso no se me ha visto el pelo estas últimas semanas? Pues no. Se me ocurrió un fic y tuve que escribirlo antes de publicar nada, llevo obsesionada y pensando en él todo este tiempo. 3 semanas de escritura y una de revisión y por fin está terminado. Siento mucho no haber publicado nada, pero como he dicho me he obsesionado con esto. Es muy complicado meter algo de romance entre Tashigi y Smoker sin que sea cursi y aunque estoy algo curtida gracias a mi fic "El capitán y la teniente" me ha costado sudor, lágrimas y tirones de pelo.

**Disclaimer:** Este one-shot es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y creo que se me ha secado el cerebro, así que no, no soy Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces los silencios dicen más que las palabras<strong>

* * *

><p>-Pídeselo a Zoro-le dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono.<p>

-¡Ni hablar!-contesta Tashigi.- Me manda a la mierda antes de acabar la frase.

-Eso no lo sabes…

-Kuina…que no soy tú. Zoro no hace todo lo que le pido sin rechistar, a mi me gruñe.

-¿Entonces quieres que se lo pida yo?-Tashigi abre la boca para luego cerrarla. Si se lo pide Kuina, la cosa cambia…-¿Eso es un sí? Vale, ¡te llamo más tarde!

-¡No!

Pero Kuina ya ha colgado, y que único que Tashigi escucha es el pitido al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Problemas con tu prima?

Tashigi mira hacia arriba. Apoyada en su escritorio de forma sensual está Hina.

-Hina-san…

Tashigi reprime las ganas de llorar.

-Mi vida es un desastre.

-¿Qué dices mujer? Seguro que no es para tanto. A ver, cuenta.

Todo había empezado con el anuncio hacía una semana de Sengoku, el comisario de policía. Se jubilaba.

E iba a haber una gran fiesta en honor a todos sus años como policía.

Al ser una fiesta formal había que ir con pareja. Y eso a Tashigi no se le daba muy bien. Se le había pasado por la cabeza pedírselo a su superior, ya que dudaba que alguien se lo fuese a pedir, a menos que fuera para gastarle una broma y meterse con él, pero descartó la idea en el acto. Smoker no la llevaría a una fiesta como acompañante en la vida.

Por eso llevaba una semana llorándole a Kuina. Hasta que ella, harta de los lloriqueos y memeces de su prima, había encontrado la solución ideal. Pedírselo a Roronoa Zoro.

Él trabajaba en otro departamento y causaba bastantes problemas. Pero se conocían de toda la vida. El padre adoptivo de Zoro y el padre de Kuina habían fundado un dojo juntos. Dojo al que Tashigi iba desde que era pequeña. Y ahí había conocido a Zoro, aunque el chico era más amigo de su prima que suyo.

-Pues no sé dónde está el problema. Vas con un chico guapo y poner celoso a Smoker. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Tashigi deja caer la cabeza de forma teatral sobre la mesa.

-Venga Tashigi-chan, ponle algo de emoción a tu vida.

-¡Tashigi!

El grito de Smoker desde su despacho hace que Tashigi pegue un bote y coja unos documentos que Smoker lleva esperando cerca de veinte minutos. Pero es que las llamadas familiares son importantes, al margen de la que conversación pueda ser más o menos estúpida. La familia es lo primero.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que Smoker esté ahí y te vea.

Tashigi se marcha resoplando, viendo que el día, aunque acaba de empezar, va a ser muy largo.

Y efecto ha acaba siéndolo. Horas más tarde de la llamada de Kuina, Tashigi recibe una llamada de Nami, la novia de Zoro, diciéndole que está encantada con la idea de que vaya con Zoro a la fiesta de jubilación de Sengoku. Ella está fuera por trabajo con Robin, catalogando objetos de incalculable valor y Zoro lleva demasiado tiempo como un huraño sin salir de su casa. Al parecer, le han suspendido por liarse a tortas con un tipo al que tenía que interrogar. Otra vez.

Tenía la esperanza de que Nami se pusiera en modo celoso en plan toca-a-mi-novio-y-te-mato. Pero parece ser que Zoro hasta le había propuesto a la chica ir a verla para pasar un tiempo fuera de casa. Por lo que cuando Kuina había llamado a Nami, ésta se había mostrado de lo más agradecida con la chica.

Además, Nami no tiene que preocuparse por Tashigi, como ella va a acabar liada con Smoker, no le preocupa que vaya con una chica a la fiesta. Sí, claro. Como si ella fuera a acabar liada con Smoker, de verdad ¿qué era lo que tenían todos en la cabeza últimamente?

Está a punto de entrar en el despacho del susodicho cuando escucha la voz de Hina en modo vas-a-dejar-de-hacer-lo-que-estás-haciendo-y-vas-a-hacerme-caso-porque-te-lo-digo-yo. Cosa que normalmente funciona, ya que el ochenta por cierto de los que trabajan en la comisaría adoran a Hina. Pero para desgracia de la chica, Smoker se encuentra dentro del veinte por ciento que es capaz de mantener una conversación con ella sin mirarle las tetas.

-Oye Smoker-kun…-Hina había entrado en el despacho cuando sabía que Tashigi no andaba muy lejos y podía escucharla.

-¿Qué quieres bruja?

-Vamos a la fiesta de jubilación juntos.

Se hace el silencio. Tashigi puede imaginarse a Smoker dejando de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para mirar a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ibas a pedirle a Tashigi-chan que fuera contigo? Ella va con Zoro-kun.

-¿Con Roronoa?

-Sí, ya sabes que son viejos amigos. Y él tiene que empezar a dar buena imagen.

Puede escuchar el resoplido de Smoker. ¿Es que acaso se le había pasado por la cabeza llevarla? Después de la impresión inicial cae en la cuenta de que ella es una de las pocas personas capaz de aguantarle durante varias horas. Y la única del sexo femenino. Otra opción sería Hina, pero es Smoker el que no es capaz de estar al lado de Hina mucho tiempo sin acabar hasta las narices de los comentarios de la chica.

-Además-Hina sigue hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.- Tú no puedes ir solo. Así que te haré el favor de ir contigo.

-¿Qué estás planeando bruja?

-¿Yo?-pregunta la chica con un fingido tono de inocencia.-Nada, yo tampoco tengo pareja. Y prefiero ir contigo a acabar yendo con un hombre que no es capaz de mirarme a la cara cuando me habla.

-Hay muchos otros que pueden hablarte mirándote a la cara.

-Pero ninguno tan divertido como tú. Venga Smoker, sólo somos dos amigos haciéndonos un mutuo favor.

Smoker no dice nada y Tashigi sabe que es porque al final ha cedido.

-Estupendo, ven a buscarme a las ocho a mi casa. Y ponte traje.

Hina se baja de la mesa y empieza a andar con esos tacones que anuncian su llegaba antes de que se la vea. Ella adora eso, el hacerse esperar por gente, generalmente hombres, y luego pasar de ellos. Dejándoles con las ganas de que les sonría o algo por el estilo. Es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Cuando sale del despacho se encuentra con Tashigi y le giña un ojo mientras sigue su camino, como si no se hubiera encontrado con ella. Como si no hubiera nadie escuchando detrás de la puerta toda la conversación.

Tashigi espera unos segundos antes de entrar en el despacho Smoker. Cuando lo hace, le deja unos documentos y le dice que tiene que revisarlos antes de firmarlos. No le mira en ningún momento. No hace falta, puede imaginarse su cara perfectamente. Así que cuando deja el último documento sobre la mesa sale del despacho, tropezándose con una silla por el camino.

Smoker no deja de mirarla en todo momento.

Es obvio que ha escuchado su conversación con Hina. Su negativa al mirarle y el temblor en su voz y sus manos se los dicen. Ella no quiere hablar del tema. Bien, él no era quién iba a sacarlo. Tashigi podía ir con quien quisiera.

* * *

><p>-Chicas, creo que estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.<p>

-¡A callar!-el grito de Nami, aún desde el ordenador, se escucha como si la chica estuviese en la sala.-¿Y cuánto tardas en comerte una manzana?

Estaban en la cocina de casa de Zoro. El dojo que habían fundado el padre adoptivo de Zoro y el padre de Kuina comunicaba con las casas de ambas familias, dándoles la privacidad necesaria, pero estando lo bastante cerca por si ocurría algo. Ya que Tashigi y Zoro iban a ir juntos, decidieron que lo mejor sería estar en la misma casa.

Tashigi comía una manzana con calma, aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que la sesión de tortura, como la había bautizado ella, empezara.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Mihawk, el padre adoptivo de Zoro. Que acostumbrado a que Kuina estuviera en su casa, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No obstante alzó una ceja al ver el panorama en el que se encontraba su cocina en esos momentos. Tashisgi, blanca como el papel, comía una manzana. Kuina intentaba bajar el volumen del ordenador para que no se escuchara a la escandalosa novia de su hijo, que estaba lo más pegada posible a su ordenador y no dejaba espacio para Robin, que leía tranquilamente sentada en un segundo plano. Y Vivi iba probando distintos adornos para el pelo de Tashigi.

Sin decir más, se acercó a la mesa y cogió algo de comida para Chopper, el perro de Luffy, el mejor amigo de Zoro, que en esos momentos estaba en su casa porque el chico se había ido con su mentor de viaje de estudios. Si es que se podía considerar viaje de estudios hacer submarinismo con el kamikaze de Shanks.

Salió sin decir palabra, disfrutando del efecto que provocaba en las mujeres que había en su cocina. En el pasillo se encontró con Zoro.

-A mi no me mires. He abierto la puerta y han entrado en estampida.

-Deberías arreglarte tú también. Si tu próximo jefe va a ser Akainu vas a tener que empezar a comportarte.

-Si Akainu es el elegido, dejo la policía.

Ambos se encaminaron en direcciones distintas. Zoro a entrenar un rato para estar relajado durante la fiesta y Mihawk al patio con Chopper, ¿en qué momento le había parecido que tener hijos era una buena idea? Desde que había adoptado a Zoro hacía 22 años se había convertido en niñera.

* * *

><p>En la gran puerta de su casa, apoyado de forma casual Zoro espera la llegada de Tashigi. Hace más de dos horas que ha llegado a su casa y lo único que ha oído son los gritos histéricos de su novia a través de un ordenador. Su padre le ha dicho que subiera a comprobar que todo iba bien, pero entrar en una habitación llega de mujeres histéricas no es cosa segura. Eso se lo deja al pelele de Sanji, que se puede camelar a las mujeres sin que le frían por el camino.<p>

Está vestido de etiqueta. Después de un par de miradas asesinas de su padre: vas-a-ponerte-esto-y-parecer-un-hombre-y-no-un-pordiosero. Y la contestación de Zoro de la misma manera: lo-hago-para-que-me-dejes-en-paz-pero-no-me-das-miedo-con-esa-mirada. Lo que Mihawk no ha conseguido quitarle son los tres pendientes que lleva el chico en su oreja izquierda. Ahí, por mucha mirada matadora que ponga, Zoro ni se inmuta.

Unas pisadas algo temblorosas y unos tacos en voz baja hacen que Zoro levante la vista hacia las escaleras. Por ella, agarrada a la barandilla con su la vida le fuese en ello, bajaba Tashigi. Zoro la mira con una ceja alzada. La chica lleva un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de manga corta. Con escote cuadrado y poco maquillaje. El pelo, al llevarlo corto, lo lleva suelto con una pinza en forma de flor que hace juego con el vestido como único adorno.

Lo malo es que lleva tacones. Unos zapatos blancos con uso tacones propios de cualquiera de las chicas que hay ahora en su casa menos de Tashigi. La chica es incapaz de andar con más de siete centímetros de tacón. Es como pedirle a un vegetariano que coma carne, es simplemente imposible. Y Zoro lo sabe, lo sabe porque la ha tenido que llevar al hospital de madrugada por haberse torcido el tobillo y quejarse de que no puede andar. Todos los que conocen a Tashigi saben que la chica _no puede_ llevar tacones. Además, a todo eso hay que añadirle que la chica es la patosería personificada. Y si con zapatos planos ha llegado a liarla muy gorda, con tacones ya no hay nadie que quiera apostar por verlo.

-¿Te ayudo o sacrifico?

La chica fulmina a Zoro con la mirada. Una mirada de la que Mihawk se sentiría orgulloso. Detrás de Tashigi nota una especie de aura negativa y cuando mira, ve cómo Kuina y Viví le hacen señas que prometen mucho dolor si no empieza a cerrar el pico.

Al final Tashigi consigue bajar las escaleras y se abraza a Zoro.

-Espero que no te importe, tengo la intención de no despegarme de ti en toda la noche.

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tenemos que ir a tu paso nos van a dar las uvas.

-Menos mal que vamos en taxi. Si no, sí que nos darían las uvas dada tu tendencia a ir a cualquier parte menos a la correcta.

Ninguno dice nada durante un momento. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Al final, ambos suspiran, se despiden de Kuina y Viví y salen por la puerta.

-Sabes que Tashigi ha llamado a Hina llorando rogándole que le lleve unos zapatos de repuesto con bastante menos tacón del que le hemos hecho ponerse, ¿verdad?-pregunta Viví.

-En ese caso, mejor que no se entere Nami.

* * *

><p>La fiesta es en un hotel de lujo. Normalmente no se celebran este tipo de eventos en un hotel de tanta categoría, pero dado que Sengoku ha sido uno de los policías más conocidos de la ciudad, algunos hasta le consideran un héroe, han decidido que se merece una fiesta digna de él. Lo que Sengoku no sabe, o finge no saber, es que todos han tenido que rascarse el bolsillo y poner <em>algo<em> de dinero para contribuir a la causa.

-Pues para la pasta que nos han obligado a poner. Esto tiene pinta de ser bastante cutre, ¿no te parece?

-¿Pero de qué te quejas? ¡Si ha sido tu padre el que ha puesto tu parte!

-Eso no quita que este hotel sea cutre. Tú puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, ¿cuánto te ha costado pagar eso? Como mínimo el alquiler de un mes entero.

Tashigi se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Smoker-san pagó mi parte.

-Tsk, y luego dices que es malo contigo. No sé cómo todavía no te has enrollado con él.

-¡Zoro!

-¿Qué? Todo el mundo cree que lleváis liados desde hace mucho. Verás que cara se les queda cuando vean que vienes conmigo y no con él.

Tashigi se sonroja aún más, si es que puede sonrojarse aún más. Y procura evitar mirar a la gente que sabe que está hablando sobre ella. No, si más escandalosos no pueden ser.

-Seguramente pensarán que lo suyo es algo secreto y quieren disimular-dice una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giran y ven a Hina con un vestido negro que realza sus curvas. Insinuando más cosas de las que debería.-O que no quieren eclipsar el momento de Sengoku-san con la confirmación de su noviazgo. O alguna otra chorrada por el estilo.

Hina levanta una bolsa de tela y se la tiende a Tashigi, a la que se le ilumina la cara.

-Aquí tienes Tashigi-chan. Te van a quedar de vicio con ese vestido.

Tashigi prácticamente se tira encima de Hina al intentar coger la bolsa. Pero con las prisas por quitarse esos zapatos y lo mal que lleva eso del equilibrio el resultado no puede ser otro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar hasta el baño?

-¡Piérdete Roronoa!

Tashigi coge la bolsa y, caminando a trompicones con el cuerpo encorvado y los brazos ligeramente extendidos para no caerse se dirige hacia el baño procurando no mirar a nadie de los que hay por ahí a la cara.

-Es increíble que no se haya matado viniendo hacia aquí-dice Hina con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p>Tashigi está en el pasillo al lado del cuarto de baño mirándose al espejo. Ha salido en cuanto se ha puesto los zapatos al ver la cara que ponía la señora que había en el baño. Si, no sabe llevar tacones. ¿Y qué? Son incómodos y dificultan la tarea de correr. Y para Tashigi, que lleva toda la vida corriendo para estar en forma, no hay cosa más incómoda en el mundo. Es una auténtica tortura. El peor invento del mundo. No entiende que mujeres como Nami o Hina puedan ir sobre ellos todo el día y no acabar desnucadas.<p>

Por el contrario los zapatos que lleva ahora son mucho mejores. Unas sandalias negras que se abrochan alrededor se du tobillo. De tal forma que le sujeta bien el pie y no le es tan complicado andar. Y no hay que olvidar decir que tiene _mucho_ menos tacón que los horribles zapatos en los que estaba embutida hasta el momento.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

Tashigi pega un bote. A través del espejo ve que es Smoker el que ha hecho la pregunta. Lleva puesto un traje gris con la corbata mal anudada y está fumando. Sin girarse habla:

-¿Y tú? Se supone que aquí no se puede fumar.

-Se puede si compras el silencio del tío del baño.

Tashigi sonríe sin quererlo. La obsesión por los puros de Smoker es algo que nunca llegará a entender.

-No me has contestado a la pregunta.

Tashigi se gira con una sonrisa. Haciendo que su vestido se levante gracias a la gravedad y el vuelo que tiene.

-He venido a cambiarme de zapatos.

Smoker baja la mirada hacia los pies de la chica y ve los zapatos que lleva. Es obvio que esos zapatos no forman parte de la colección de zapatos de Tashigi, pero los lleva con elegancia y comodidad. Levanta la vista y alza una ceja. La sonrisa de Tashigi se borra cuando ve que Smoker se acerca a ella bastante más de lo debido.

-Aún así sigues siendo un tapón.

La cara de Tashigi pasa de sorpresa a incredulidad y acaba en enfado. Pero para cuando ha asimilado las palabras de su superior, éste ya se ha alejado unos pasos.

-Disfruta de la noche con Roronoa.

Tashigi le fulmina con la mirada y le saca la lengua.

-¡Lo haré!

* * *

><p>Tashigi murmura incoherencias apoyada en el hombre de Zoro.<p>

Ha bebido, ha bebido mucho. La frase de Smoker le ha afectado más de lo que debería y como Zoro no hace otra cosa que beber como un cosaco, Tashigi ha intentado seguirle el ritmo. ¿El resultado? Zoro ha tenido que sacar a una Tashigi casi a rastras, borracha como una cuba, que estaba empezando a decir un par de cosas de las que iba arrepentirse al día siguiente. Como, por ejemplo que Akainu necesita echar un polvo para quitarse esa cara de amargado y acojonar menos a la gente. O que Smoker tiene que quitarse el palo del culo para ser más amable con ella.

Al principio Zoro se ha reído de las ocurrencias de la chica, que decía en voz baja. Pero luego ha empezado a subir cada vez más el tono y ha tenido que sacarla antes de que empezara el discurso del adorable aunque a veces peor que un grano en el culo, es decir, Sengoku. Aunque a él le ha venido bien. Queda como un buen amigo que saca a la chica a tomar un poco de aire y de paso no escucha el discurso.

-¿Cómo está?

Zoro se gira y ve a Coby, uno de los cadetes de Garp, el abuelo de Luffy.

-Mañana tendrá una resaca brutal. Pero sobrevivirá.

-Te he traído esto-Coby le pasa una botella de sake.

-¿Ya ha terminado el discurso?

-Sí, pero tengo que volver. Nos vemos Zoro.

Pero Zoro no contesta. Está demasiado ocupado en beberse la botella de un trago.

Tashigi se gira y acaba en el regazo de Zoro.

-¿Sabes? Desde aquí puedo verte los pelos de la nariz.

Zoro mira a la chica. Recordándose que en el fondo son _amigos_ y que en realidad no quiere matarla. Aunque la idea de vaciarle la botella de sake en la cara no es mala, una lástima que el sake sea de calidad, no quiere desperdiciar una gota.

* * *

><p>Smoker está en la terraza fumando. Han pasado varias horas desde su puro del baño y necesita otro. Odia las fiestas que organizan sus superiores. Y no entiende por qué tienen que hacer una fiesta de despedida. Pero ahí está, y no le queda más remedio que esperar el tiempo adecuado para volver a su triste e impersonal apartamento, como lo llama Hina.<p>

Unos zapatos de tacón pisando fuerte y con seguridad le indican que su acompañante acaba de salir a la terraza. La chica se apoya en la barandilla y ríe por algo que solo ella sabe. Tiene las mejillas sonrojabas, señal inequívoca de que ha bebido algo más de lo que acostumbra a hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? ¿Espiando a Tashigi-chan?

Smoker se lleva en puro a la boca, al cabo de un rato suelta el humo por la nariz.

-¿Tú no deberías estar por ahí poniéndosela dura a algún idiota que haya creído que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo?

-Uuuh, a mi no me saques los dientes compañero. Solo pregunto lo obvio, si tan preocupado estás por la borrachera que lleva deberías ir abajo y comprobar cómo está. En vez de mandar al pobre Coby con una botella de sake como excusa.

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose más abajo hace que la pareja mire al suelo, solo para ver como Zoro está maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conoce, se ha criado con Mihawk al fin y al cabo, algo bueno ha tenido que salir de eso oye. Mientras que Tashigi está de rodillas en el banco muerta de risa. Al cabo de unos segundos las risas cesan y la chica está con una mano en la cabeza. Zoro la coge del brazo y vuelven a hotel.

-Ve a ver cómo está. Ahora.

Smoker levanta una ceja ante la repentina orden de Hina, pero no se mueve de donde está. Al final la chica suelta un bufido y vuelve dentro.

Hina baja las escaleras hasta el hall, donde uno de los que está ahí de servicio está llamando por teléfono, seguramente a un taxi, mientras que el otro entrega sus pertenencias a Zoro y Tashigi.

-¿Cómo está Tashigi-chan?

Zoro levanta la vista hacia Hina y luego mira a Tashigi. La chica está en el suelo con los zapatos que se ha quitado horas antes en las manos chocándolos entre ellos.

-No sabe beber.

-Cuidala Zoro-kun.

Zoro asiente con la cabeza y le quita los zapatos de las manos a Tashigi para meterlos en la bolsa y coger a la chica. Tashigi no tarda en protestar.

-¡Que no quiero irme! Eres peor que mi madre Zoro.

-Tashigi, estás borracha. Nos vamos.

-¡No! Ahora es cuando encuentro a un tío con el que me voy a enrollar y tener eso de un ligue de una noche. Siempre he querido tener uno y ahora estoy lo suficientementementen borracha como para tener…eso.

Zoro se lleva una mano a la cara. Mientras que Hina ríe por lo bajo.

-Tashigi.

Una voz profunda y seca proveniente del final de las escaleras hace que la chica deje de murmurar tonterías y se ponga recta. Zoro y Hina se giran, arriba del todo con bastante mala cara está Smoker, que empieza a bajar las escaleras visto que ninguno de los dos supuestos amigos de la chica está haciendo algo productivo.

-Nos vamos.

Tashigi se pone recta y se lleva una mano a la cintura y otra a la cabeza.

-¡A la orden capitán!

Smoker cierra los ojos, armándose de paciencia. Se acerca a la chica y se para al lado de Roronoa, que le mira con una ceja alzada en una muda pregunta. Smoker solo coge el abrigo de la chica y va hacia ella.

Mientras salen por la puerta tanto Zoro como Hina pueden escuchar la siguiente frase de Tashigi, una que va a hacer que haya rumores en la comisaría durante varios meses como mínimo.

-¿Vamos a tener un rollo de una noche?

* * *

><p>Smoker conduce por la carretera ignorando deliberadamente a su subordinada a la que ha <em>atado<em> con el cinturón para que se estuviera quietecita.

-Smoker-san…¿no me vas a soltar?

-No.

-¿Y eso? Me pica la nariz y no puedo rascarme.

-Pues te aguantas.

Smoker sigue conduciendo hasta llegar a su casa. Podría haber llevado a Tashigi a la suya, pero no tiene ganas de hacer más viajes de los necesarios. Además, no es como si Tashigi no hubiera estado nunca en su casa. El problema es que nunca ha estado en su casa…borracha.

Aparca en su plaza en el garaje con la habilidad que dan los años, es decir, a la primera y sin hacerle un solo arañazo al coche. Quita la llave y sale por la puerta.

-Smoker-san…-dice Tashigi con una dulce voz desde el interior del coche, ¿cómo es que sigue ahí dentro? ¿Es que está tan borracha que no es capaz de quitarse el cinturón ella sola? La mira y la ve atada a sin poder moverse y con una sonrisa de borracha en la cara.-¿Me echas una mano?

Smoker se siente estúpido por haberse olvidado de que la había atado para que no diera el coñazo más de lo necesario. Va hasta la puerta del copiloto y abre la puerta con muy mala cara, se inclina y tantea por el asiento hasta escuchar el click que le indica que ha soltado el cinturón. Tashigi al verse liberada estira los brazos dándose un suave puñetazo a Smoker en la cara.

-Sal de una vez.

La chica no tarda en obedecer y cerrar la puerta del coche al salir. Después se encamina hacia el ascensor siguiendo a su superior.

* * *

><p>-Eh, esta no es mi casa-exclama la chica al entrar en el apartamento y darse cuenta de que lo que la distribución de las cosas es distinta.-¿Porqué no estamos en mi casa?<p>

-Porque no me daba la gana llevarte para luego volver. El hotel está más cerca de mi casa.

-Ah, vale.

Tashigi se quita los zapatos y entra al salón como si fuera el suyo propio. Smoker suspira, recordándose que nadie le ha obligado a llevarla hasta su casa y que tiene que apechugar con la chica.

-Smoker-san…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres!-exclama el hombre. ¿Cuánto tardaría en venir un taxi si le llamara ahora mismo?

-Tengo pipí.

-Pues ve al baño, ya sabes dónde está.

-Pero es que no llego.

¿Qué no llega a donde? Smoker levanta la vista y ve a Tashigi sentada en su sofá con los brazos a la altura de la nuca moviéndolos de forma extraña y con la lengua fuera, como si estuviera haciendo algo que le costara mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Me ayudas?

Smoker cierra los ojos y se recuerda que él solito se lo ha buscado y que está mal pegar a su subordinada sólo porque haya bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Se acerca a ella que ya se ha levantado y le ha dado la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento coge la cremallera y la baja. Y al hacerlo ve el sujetador de encaje blanco que lleva puesto la chica.

¿Qué hace Tashigi con un sujetador así? No le da tiempo a asegurarse de que ha visto bien porque la chica ha salido disparada hacia el baño. Y Smoker no puede evitar preguntarse si tiene las bragas a juego con el sujetador. Pero antes de eso, ¿para qué necesitaba que le desabrochara el vestido si solo va al baño a hacer pis?

Se encoge de hombros mientras se afloja el nudo de la corbata y se quita la chaqueta.

La respuesta le llega a los pocos segundos de escuchar la cisterna. Tashigi sale del baño dando más tumbos de lo normal con el vestido en la mano. Y efectivamente, las bragas van a juego con el sujetador. Es lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza al hombre nada más ver a su subordinada.

Tashigi tira el vestido al suelo y coge la camisa que Smoker tenía pensado ponerse pero que Hina le ha convencido de no llevar alegando que si los pantalones y la chaqueta son grises la camisa tiene que ser blanca no negra.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Tashigi se pone la camisa de Smoker, que le llega por las rodillas y se la empieza a abrochar, luego se sienta en el sofá y acto seguido cae dormida.

Smoker va hacia su cuarto y trae una manta que tira encima de la chica de malas maneras, luego coge un puro y sale a la terraza a fumar. Recordando que Tashigi no soporta cuando le ve fumando tantas veces seguidas.

* * *

><p>El olor a café recién hecho y a tostadas hacen que el estómago de Tashigi gruña.<p>

La chica abre los ojos pero los vuelve a cerrar debido a la cantidad de luz que hay en la habitación. Poco a poco intenta recordar cómo acabó la noche. Estaba enfadada con Smoker, Zoro empezó a beber y ella perdió la cuenta de las copas que llevaba cuando llegó a cinco. Definitivamente, tenía que aprender a beber como era debido. Luego le vienen imágenes difusas, de esas que necesitas sentarte a hablar con un _buen_ amigo que te diga que no es cierto que chapoteaste en la fuente del hall mientras Zoro pedía que llamaran a un taxi, que eso lo había soñado.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

El sonido de la voz de Smoker hace que Tashigi abra los ojos, esta vez con más cuidado que la primera. Asomado en la puerta de la cocina está Smoker. Con una taza de café. Y unos pantalones vaqueros. Y un puro. Y _sin_ ningún tipo de prenda que tape la zona que va desde el ombligo a la garganta.

Tashigi no quiere hacerlo, pero nota como su mandíbula se abre sin que ella se lo ordene y que los ojos se agranden más de lo normal.

Smoker está semi desnudo con una taza de café y un puro mirándola con lo que parece una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? Deberías mirarte antes en el espejo.

Tashigi frunce el ceño y va a un espejo que hay en el pasillo. Su maquillaje se ha corrido dándole un aspecto de monstruo salido de una película de terror, el adorno que tenía en la cabeza está medio colgando en la punta del pelo y ha dormido sobre él, por lo que tiene la marca en la mejilla. Por no hablar de que está más pálida de lo normal y con unos pelos que hacen que se la pueda confundir fácilmente con la prima de Einstein.

Y ¿qué es esa cosa negra que tiene puesta? ¿Su vestido no era blanco?

Baja la mirada para encontrarse con lo que lleva puesto. Abre mucho la boca y se mira en el espejo otra vez. Para luego gritar y desmayarse.

Smoker bebe un sorbo de su taza de café como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera lo más normal del mundo y pasa sin mucho interés las páginas del periódico que ha ido a comprar esa mañana.

El tic tac del reloj hace que Tashigi se levante de golpe del suelo. Y con horror gira la cabeza hacia el reloj, son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Y ella no ha ido a trabajar. Vuelve a gritar y se encamina todo lo rápido que puede hacia la puerta. La van a despedir, seguro.

Justo cuando ha agarrado el pomo de la puerta y empieza a abrirla la mano de Smoker se apoya en la puerta y la cierra.

Tashigi se gira y se encuentra con la cara de su superior a escasos centímetros de la suya. No quiere hacerlo, pero sabe que se está poniendo roja, y el hecho de saberlo hace que se ponga más roja aún.

-No puedes salir así vestida.

Tashigi traga saliva y lentamente asiente con la cabeza.

Llegados a ese punto, lo normal es que Smoker se aparte con una sonrisa de suficiencia y haga algún cometario ingenioso, o que simplemente la llame idota, o tonta, o despistada. Pero no lo hace. No se mueve, se queda ahí quieto mirándola a los ojos. Y Tashigi no entiende lo que está pasando, pero se está poniendo nerviosa. Esa mirada seria, que no cabreada como suele ser lo normal, esa pose impidiéndola que salga de su casa. Hay algo raro en el ambiente, lo nota. Pero no sabe si quiere saber lo que es. Así que con una agilidad que no sabía que tenía, se escapa por debajo del brazo de Smoker, coge el vestido del sofá y corre a encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

><p>Tashigi nota la camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Gotas de sudor bajan desde su frente por toda su cara. Apoya la katana de bambú en el suelo y se deja caer, respirando con dificultad.<p>

Nada más salir de casa de Smoker como alma que lleva el diablo, ha ido al dojo. Con el vestido y los tacones. Nada más llegar se ha dado una ducha y se ha puesto ropa de Kuina y se ha ido a entrenar. O más bien a dar golpes a todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Que por lo general han sido alumnos de la escuela.

Zoro y Kuina la han visto, pero han preferido dejarla a su aire. Cuando Tashigi va al dojo con esa cara mejor dejarla sola para que se desfogue a su aire. Y bien que se había desfogado. Había estado apaleando a los pobres idiotas que habían creído que podían ganarla con facilidad. Pero hasta Zoro tenía problemas para vencerla cuando estaba en ese estado.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y notando como el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, Tashigi se encamina hacia la salida y deja la katana de bambú con las demás y se va a las duchas. No tarda más de quince minutos en volver a estar vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones que Kuina le ha prestado. Mete en una bolsa las cosas que tiene que llevarse a su casa y sale sin despedirse de nadie. No está de humor para la conversación a base de miradas de Zoro y Kuina. Ni de su tío. Y mucho menos las de Mihawk.

Así que cuando sale y casi se traga a un Smoker, que está apoyado en la puerta, se pega un susto de muerte.

-Tierra a Tashigi, a ver cuando te dedicas a pasar más tiempo por aquí.

La chica se queda mirando a su superior con cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué se supone que hace él ahí? La reacción normal de Tashigi habría sido gritar y gritar y amenazar a Smoker hasta darse cuenta de que el hombre es su superior y que no puede (o debe) gritarle en la calle de esa forma. Pero no lo hace y eso no es normal. Aunque al diablo con la normalidad, llevan unos días con miradas cargadas de significado que ninguno está dispuesto a decir en voz alta.

-Te llevo a casa.

Tashigi solo atina a asentir. No sabe qué decir, Smoker solo ha ido a buscarla al dojo un par de veces cuando se trataba de algo importante. Pero hoy no es el caso. Además, está esa nueva forma de mirarla desde hace unos días. Esas miradas que duran un par de segundos más de lo normal, como asegurándose de que está bien, o estudiándola. Y Tashigi no entiende nada. Se le pasan por la cabeza las más absurdas razones, pero no está muy segura de querer saber a qué ha venido ese cambio por parte de Smoker. No cree estar preparada.

El camino en coche lo hacen en un incómodo silencio del que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo salir. Tashigi se dedica a mirar la puesta de sol a través de los edificios. Hasta que al final, harta de sentirse incómoda, decide hablar primero:

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

-¿Acaso no era obvio?

La respuesta de Smoker es brusca y seca. Como si estuviera enfadado por la pregunta de la chica. Lo que es totalmente falso, en realidad el primer sitio al que ha ido a buscarla ha sido a su piso, y luego al parque donde le gusta correr por las mañanas. Ha tardado un rato en averiguar que lo más probable es que hubiera ido a llorarle a su prima un rato. Así que con tranquilidad ha ido al dojo y la ha esperando durante una hora y media fumando un puro tras otro.

La pregunta de Tashigi no es lo que le ha molestado, lo que le molesta es su actitud.

No le gusta la actitud de Tashigi. Y ha tenido que ir a una estúpida fiesta de jubilación y escuchar las memeces de Hina para darse cuenta. No le gusta que haya ido a la fiesta con Zoro. A él le ha tocado ir con Hina, a la que solo soporta cuando ambos quedan para fumar y beber. Mientras que ella ha ido con un amigo de toda la vida y se lo ha pasado bien.

Además, ella está huyendo como una cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas.

Tashigi es una cobarde. Aunque la parte racional de su cabeza le dice que se deje de memeces y aclare las cosas con Tashigi de una vez. Pero no le hace mucho caso, de hecho, ignora por completo la parte racional de su cerebro y se dedica a poner verde a Tashigi. Es mucho más fácil.

El camino dentro de lo que cabe, se les ha hecho corto a los dos. Él conducía y ella miraba por la ventana. Pero ahora habían llegado, y no sabían que decir. ¿Qué es lo que hay que decir en estos casos?

Tashigi no es buena con las palabras, por lo que se desabrocha el cinturón y sale del coche. No le da las gracias, dándole a entender que para ella no es una despedida. Como muchas veces ha hecho Smoker con ella. A veces, los silencios dicen más que las palabras.

Hacen todo el camino en silencio, pero esta vez es Tashigi la que va delante. Con una rapidez y unos reflejos de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer algo muchas veces, Tashigi saca las llaves y abre la puerta del portal. Una rapidez que Smoker rara vez ha visto en ella. Entra justo después que ella, que ha empujado la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para que tarde más en cerrarse y Smoker pueda pasar.

Son todo acciones que le dicen que puede seguirla si quiere, pero que si no lo hace no la va a detener. Así que Smoker, entendiendo el mensaje la sigue. Como no entenderlo, él hace lo mismo con ella y con todo el mundo en general. Y está empezando a comprender por qué a la gente no le gusta que lo haga.

Es mucho mejor cuando alguien te sostiene la puerta con una sonrisa que se amplía cuando la cruzas. Lo que suele hacer Tashigi vamos. De la otra forma es más…frío.

Smoker siempre ha odiado los ascensores con música para acompañar a los pasajeros, pero en este momento no me vendría nada mal, así podría quejarse de la música y tendrían algo de lo que hablar. Mira a Tashigi, que mira las puertas del ascensor como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. La ropa que lleva no es la suya, el escote es demasiado bajo y le va un poco apretado al pecho, de forma que él no puede evitar mirar esa parte de su anatomía. Está convencido de que Tashigi no se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, si lo supiera llevaría la bolsa pegada al cuerpo y no colgando de dos dedos de la mano.

Cuando llegan al piso el Tashigi, el octavo, Smoker se da cuenta de que Tashigi no ha subido andando como es su costumbre, por lo que piensa que debe de estar bastante cansada después de apalear durante horas a unos pobres chicos que se creen que pueden ganar a Tashigi cuando está en ese estado de estoy-cabreada-y-hoy-no-estoy-para-sermones-machistas-sobre-que-las-mujeres-no-somos-buenas-con-la-espada.

Les dedica un breve pensamiento a esos pobres mientras sigue a Tashigi por el pasillo, y no quiere hacerlo pero se pregunta si el pantalón que lleva Tashigi también es de su prima, que acostumbra a llevar ropas mucho más ajustadas que Tashigi. Le echa una fugaz mirada a la prenda y ve como el pantalón marca perfectamente las piernas de Tashigi, como se amolda a su torpe forma de andar y marca un poco más de lo normal la zona de sus glúteos.

Si, Tashigi tiene un buen culo. Aunque con la cantidad de horas que le dedica al deporte no es de extrañar. Lo extraño es que ella no es consciente de eso, siempre acomplejada por su prima (que más bien parece su hermana gemela) y las amigas locas con las que va. Las ha visto en pocas ocasiones, a la que más a la novia de Roronoa. Una pelirroja con muy mala leche que es capaz de poner al chico en su sitio en un santiamén (le cayó bien nada más conocerla). Y tampoco hay que olvidarse del panorama de la comisaría, con Hina y sus tacones por ahí. Y Perona, aunque el look gótico echa para atrás a varios, muchos otros la consideran un "pivón".

Tashigi abre la puerta de su casa y hace lo mismo que con la del portal, ni se molesta en girarse para ver si Smoker entra detrás de ella. En cuanto la puerta se cierra y los indiscretos y cotillas de sus vecinos no pueden verla, Tasigi suelta la bolsa y se deja caer de forma teatral en el sofá.

Smoker niega con la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo dejó de reprenderla por esa forma de actuar. Se ve que él también se ha acostumbrado a la forma de ser de la chica.

-¿Te has duchado?

En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca quiere que la tierra se lo trague. Vaya una pregunta para romper el hielo.

Tashigi se sienta en el sofá y le mira extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, que huelo mal? Porque déjame decirte que tú apestas a puros y yo no he dicho una sola palabra. ¿Cuántos has fumado hoy?

-Los necesarios.

Tashigi alza las cejas, sorprendida. Esa respuesta es nueva. Nueva y rara, aunque al diablo con todo, Smoker lleva raro varios días.

-Deberías dejar de fumar tanto. Al final te vas a quedar con el apodo de Luffy.

Ahora es Tashigi quién quiere que la tierra se la trague. Se supone que es un chiste privado entre sus amigos cuando se emborrachan más de la cuenta y le intentan sonsacar cuanto tiempo lleva liada con Smoker.

-¿Qué apodo?

-El señor de los puros.

Tashigi no sabe mentir y los dos lo saben. Se pone demasiado nerviosa y rehúye la mirada, tal y como está haciendo ahora. Pero la frase le da la excusa perfecta a Smoker para acercarse a la chica. Eso sí, de forma intimidante.

-¿Qué apodo Tashigi?

La chica intenta ocultar una sonrisa llevándose una mano a la boca y, despacio, niega con la cabeza. Smoker se acerca más.

Se miran a los ojos, él con cabreo y ella con miedo. Si la sigue mirando así n o va a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo y bajará la mirada y le soltará el nombre. Y empezará la hecatombe.

Pero pasan los segundos y ella no baja la mirada. Smoker ha cogido la mano de la chica, apartándola de su boca y en un suave movimiento pasa de estar agarrando los dedos de la chica a tocar con su pulgar algo áspero y grande la suave palma de la chica. Tashigi se estremece ante el contacto y por primera vez es consciente de lo que está pasando. Donde están, cómo están. Y lo que puede llegar a pasar si la cosa va por ese camino.

No es que nunca haya pensado en esa situación, es más está encantada de estar viviéndola por fin. Lo que pasa es que está tan acostumbrada a que ese tipo de cosas solo pasen en su cabeza, mientras fantasea despierta delante del ordenador, o en las largas vigilancias en el coche con un café o un chocolate caliente mientras fuera hace un frío de mil demonios que se asusta.

No puede ser real lo que está viviendo. Smoker no puede estar mirándola de _esa_ manera a _ella_. Su relación es profesional…¿o no?

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

El tono de Smoker es bajo, seco y autoritario. Como suele serlo cuando quiere sonsacarle algo a la chica. Pero no sabe porqué el escucharlo de esa forma en ese momento hace que Tashigi tenga la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa.

Smoker se acerca un poco más a ella. Y de pronto se le olvida de qué estaban hablando. Están más pegados de lo que nunca han estado, al menos sin estar hablando a gritos el uno con el otro. Smoker sabe que Tashigi está hecha un manojo de nervios, él tampoco sabe muy bien como llevar la situación. Pero lo que sí sabe es que necesita la respuesta de Tashigi.

-No.

Smoker parpadea y el pequeño movimiento que había empezado a hacer de forma inconsciente con el dedo en la palma de la chica se detiene, ¿no?

Como una burbuja que sale del jabón, se eleva unos instantes y luego se rompe el momento ha pasado. Y los dos vuelven a la realidad, conscientes de la respuesta de la chica.

Smoker suelta a Tashigi y se separa de ella con mala cara. Sí, está enfadado.

-Pues muy bien, avísame cuando quieras decírmelo.

Y se va.

Se gira, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de ¿odio? Si, odio, a la chica, abre la puerta y sale para cerrarla de un portazo. Tashigi puede escuchar sus fuertes pisadas y las puertas del ascensor abriéndose para cerrarse más rápido de lo que normalmente hacen, seguramente Smoker le ha dado al botón para que las puertas se cierren.

Y ella se queda en el sofá, parpadeando. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Cuando por fin reacciona, se ha girado, ha cogido el teléfono que hay en la mesa al lado del sofá y está llamando a un número que conoce muy bien. Antes de que la otra persona descuelgue ya está llorando.

-¿Y ahora qué ha pasado?

-Kuina…

Y llora. Llora mucho. A mares. Desde el otro lado de la línea, Kuina se levanta del sofá y empieza a coger un par de cosas para meterlas en una bolsa y las llaves del coche. Suerte que Tashigi la ha llamado al móvil y no a su casa.

* * *

><p>Tashigi está sentada en su escritorio, cogiendo carpetas y poniéndolas en varios montones: sirve, no sirve, revisar, para Smoker-san, archivar, para Hina… al final tiene todas las carpetas esparcidas por la mesa en vez de tenerlas en dos montonones que solo podían permanecer en pie por magia.<p>

No ha dormido bien, ha tenido que tomarse varias manzanillas y un par de pastillas para conseguirlo. A parte de toda la comida del chico y las pizzas que encargó. Y después de llorar como una niña de cinco años a la que le han quitado el juguete por ser tan idiota. Sabe que tiene que ir a hablar con Smoker. Lo sabe, pero está muerta de miedo y no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-…shigi…¡Tashigi!

Tashigi pega un bote cuando alguien golpea en su mesa. Levanta la vista y ahí está Aokiji, uno de sus superiores. Se tensa en seguida, no puede andar tan despistada en el trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si, mala noche eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

La chica asiente con la cabeza. Aojiki se encoje de hombros y no le da más importancia. Si Tashigi no quiere hablar del tema, mejor no presionarla.

-¿Puedes hacerme la ficha de este detenido?

Tashigi separa un poco la silla de su escritorio y ve que detrás de su superior hay un hombre, alto, con gafas, pelo negro y sí, le da un poco de miedo. Aunque lo controla lo suficiente para que el detenido no lo note.

-Ya le hemos arrestado varias veces, robo en una joyería y obstrucción a la justicia han sido los últimos. Se llama Kuro.

Tashigi teclea el nombre en el ordenador y en seguida le sale la ficha del sujeto. También le han detenido por pegarse con unos tipos y le han prohibido la entrada a varios locales, a parte de una orden de alejamiento. Toda una joya.

-Yo me ocupo.

Aokiji asiente y le hace una seña a Kuro para que avance. Kuro se sienta en la mesa que hay en frente del escritorio de Tashigi.

Tashigi pincha con el ratón y se abre una ventana donde empieza a teclear cosas de forma rápida y mecánica.

-¿Porqué le han detenido?

-Homicidio en primer grado.

Tashigi separa la vista del ordenador y mira al hombre incrédula. Él le devuelve una sonrisa socarrona. Tashigi devuelve la mirada al ordenador y sigue con su trabajo.

-¿Quién es la rubia?

Tashigi levanta la vista del ordenador y ve que Kuro ha cogido la foto que tiene en el escritorio con sus amigas. Tashigi intenta quitársela pero él se aleja y sigue mirando la foto con una sonrisa siniestra. Tashigi rueda los ojos. No se puede creer lo que está pasando. Se levanta de la silla y da la vuelta al escritorio para recuperar la foto.

En cuanto tiene la mano en el marco Kuro lo suelta y agarra la muñeca de Tashigi. En un rápido movimiento se levanta y le dobla el brazo a la chica de tal forma que ella no puede moverse. Tashigi levanta el pie y le da una buena patada con sus zapatos (que por cosas del destino tienen un poco de tacón) en el pie del tipo que grita nada más recibir el golpe. Nota como su agarre se afloja un poco, pero no puede soltarse.

-¡Puta!

-Creo que la señorita no se merece que la llames así.

Detrás de ellos están Sanji, el compañero de Zoro, y el mismo Zoro. Kuro al verse acorralado suelta a Tashigi y la empuja contra sus amigos. Pero éstos la esquivan y van a por Kuro de tal forma que Tashigi se da contra la columna que hay. No grita, como sería costumbre en ella. Pero gime de dolor. Ha podido moverse en el último momento y no se ha dado de cara contra la columna, pero en su lugar ha recibido el golpe en el hombro izquierdo.

-Marimo se suponía que ibas a coger a Tashigi-chan.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? No leo la mente estúpido.

-¡Tashigi-chan!

Hina, como muchos otros de los que están alrededor, ha visto lo que ha pasado. Y la pelirrosa es la primera en llegar a la chica.

-¿Estás bien? Te has dado un buen golpe.

Tashigi se levanta haciendo una mueca de dolor. Hina se acerca y toca el hombro con suavidad. Tiashigi gime ante el contacto.

-Vas a tener un buen moratón. Mira que dejarte a ese imbécil…¿en qué estaría pensando Aokiji?

A pesar de la situación tan embarazosa (y dolorosa) que acaba de vivir Tashigi consigue mirar con cara de circunstancia a Hina. Aokiji siempre hace ese tipo de cosas. Y ambas ríen.

Zoro se acerca y le toca el hombro de malas maneras a Tashigi, que suelta un grito.

-¿¡Pero tú eres idiota o te lo haces!? ¡Ha dolido!

-Menos mal, por fin un grito. Se me hacía raro verte tan calmada…

Tanto a Tashigi, como a Hina, como a los que hay alrededor y han visto lo que Zoro acaba de hacer les sale una pequeña gota en la cabeza. Zoro y su peculiar estilo por preguntar si alguien está bien.

-¿Estás bien?

Tashigi levanta la cabeza ante la voz seria y autoritaria que ha preguntado. Antes de levantarla ya sabe que es Smoker.

-Smoker, ¿no tienes un botiquín para casos como estos en tu despacho?

El cuerpo de Tashigi se tensa de inmediato. Por favor que Hina no siga. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

-Ya podrías preocuparte un poco más por tu subordinada.

Smoker no dice nada. Le mantiene la mirada a Hina. Luego mira a Tashigi y se mete en su despacho dejando la puerta abierta.

Tashigi fulmina con la mirada a Hina. Y luego va diciendo por ahí que son amigas del alma y compañeras de infortunio porque con la únicas capaces de aguantar a Smoker. Traidora.

Pero lo que más le sorprende es que es Zoro quién la coge del brazo y le empuja al despacho de Smoker para cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

En cuanto el _clack_ de la puerta indica que está cerrada Tashigi se pone a temblar como una hoja. Quiere salir de ese sitio a la de ya.

Smoker está sacando una caja de un armario que tiene detrás de su mesa, después de rebuscar un poco saca una crema y se gira. Sin despegar la mirada de Tashigi bordea la mesa y coge una de las dos sillas que hay en frente de su despacho y la arrastra hacia un lado. Tashigi avanza hacia la silla entendiendo la indirecta, pero antes de que pueda sentarse Smoker la agarra del brazo.

-Quítate la chaqueta primero.

Solo son cuatro palabras. Pero esas cuatro palabras hacen que Tashigi vuelva a tener la misma sensación de vértigo que la tarde anterior en su piso. Intenta quitársela como suele hacer, olvidando por un momento su dolorido hombro. Y al moverlo la cara se le contrae en una mueca de dolor.

Smoker suspira y le quita la chaqueta, dejándola en la mesa del escritorio. Tashigi se sienta y se mira los pies. Por una vez, se alegra de la manía de su prima de obligarla a poner se zapatos con un poco de tacón. Aunque no es que le haya servido de mucho.

El contacto de la fría crema en un hombro le hace dar un respingo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que…está fría.

Smoker no dice nada más y ambos se quedan en silencio. Él masajeando la zona que ya está de un rojo intenso, mientras que ella cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener la mano de Smoker sobre su hombro. Si la situación fuese otra, se podría decir que la está acariciando.

Al cabo de unos minutos que a Tashigi le han parecido horas Smoker aparta la mano y Tashigi vuelve a la realidad de golpe. Cuando abre los ojos vea a Smoker de espaldas a ella limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo.

El momento ha pasado y Tashigi ya no tiene más razones para estar ahí. Y aunque el momento no es que sea muy cómodo y la tensión entre ambos sigue siendo palpable. Tashigi no quiere irse.

-El tío fumeta.

Smoker se da la vuelta mirándola sin entender.

-Así es como te llama Luffy cuando lleva varias copas encima.

Smoker asiente. Pero se da la vuelta si sigue limpiándose la mano. Tashigi cierra los ojos y coge aire para expulsarlo por la nariz segundos después. Quiere salir corriendo para que Smoker no la vea a punto de llorar, pero sabe que no va a ser lo suficientemente rápida y además, todavía no se ha recuperado del susto con el asesino de fuera.

-Lo siento. Debería haber sido capaz de hacer algo pero no…no he podido y yo…yo…-se deja caer en la silla sin importarle el numerito que está montando. De perdidos al río. Ya le da todo igual.-…soy un desastre ambulante.

Y llora. Llora mucho. Se lleva las manos a la cara y llora, como si no lo hubiera hecho bastante la noche anterior.

Siente unas manos más grandes que le hacen apartar las suyas de su cara y cuando abre los ojos ve a Smoker sujetándole las manos con fuerza y con _esa_ mirada. La que lleva poniéndole varios días y con la que no se sentía muy cómoda. La que la tarde anterior le aterraba. Pero que ahora le gusta. Le gusta que Smoker le mire de esa manera. Diferente del resto.

No sabe como lo hace, pero cuando se da cuenta está llorando otra vez. Solo que ahora está entre los brazos de Smoker. Ella sigue llorándo a lágrima viva mientras él pasa una mano por su espalda. Subiendo y bajando, trazando círculos para que la chica se calme. Y al cabo de unos minutos lo hace.

-¿Estás mejor?

Tashigi asiente pegada al pecho de Smoker. Le ha dejado la camisa empapada y le está agarrando (y arrugando) las solapas de su chaqueta. Pero no le importa.

Con cuidado, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, o simplemente porque no quiere romper la burbuja en la que se encuentran, Tashigi se va separando del pecho de Smoker. Levanta la vista, y por una vez ella es la valiente y junta sus labios con los de Smoker.

No sabe lo que va a hacer él a continuación. Puede apartarla y decirle que en realidad es algo que ella ha estado malinterpretando y que, en realidad, solo la ve como una compañera más de trabajo. Pero en el fondo sabe que no es así. Que todo lo que les lleva pasando desde hace varios días es que ambos se han dado cuenta de que el otro no es solo un compañero más de trabajo.

La respuesta de Smoker es inmediata y en nada Tashigi está casi rozando el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en Smoker. Sus manos siguen en la solapa del hombre mientras que él la tiene bien agarrada por la cintura y pegándola a él todo lo que puede.

Smoker muerde con suavidad el labio inferior de la chica y ella abre la boca para decirle que ya ha recibido bastante dolor por un día cuando la lengua de Smoker va en busca de la suya y ambas se enredan en una danza en la que Smoker manda. Como no, a él le encanta mandar.

Pero de pronto el beso sube de intensidad y Smoker coge a Tashigi de la cintura y la levanta por completo, de forma que la chica se apoya en el hombro de Smoker. Smoker se gira un poco y avanza hacia la mesa hasta dejar sentada a Tashigi en ella. Y por fin, después de unos minutos de bocas, lenguas y mordiscos se separan.

Smoker lleva su boca al cuello de la chica que respira de forma agitada y gime cuando él la muerde suavemente. Smoker baja el tirante de la camiseta de la chica y sigue explorando por su cuello. Tashigi mueve el cuello en dirección contraria para darle más espacio y poder disfrutar más de esa sensación.

Entonces el pomo de la puerta se gira y la puerta se abre. En el umbral, con cara de asombro y con la mano todavía en la puerta está Hina. Alucinando por lo que ve. Tashigi, roja como tomate, sentada en la mesa de Smoker con las piernas abiertas, la falda todo lo subida que puede y Smoker entre ellas con las manos en la cintura de la chica.

Hina es la que consigue reaccionar primero.

-No Aokiji-san, no creo que Tashigi tenga que ir al hospital. Smoker ya se está encargando de ella.

Y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara cierra la puerta con suavidad.

Tashigi suelta por fin la solapa de la chaqueta de Smoker. Ambos se miran y al cabo de unos segundos Smoker levanta las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa un tanto socarrona, mientras que Tashigi ríe por lo bajo como una adolescente.

-¿Sabes que dentro de media hora toda la comisaría va a saber lo que acaba de pasar, verdad?

Tashigi asiente poniéndose aún más roja, luego se forta los ojos para quitar el resto de lágrimas de antes, Smoker la suelta y se separa y Tasihigi baja de la mesa y empieza a poner un poco de orden en la mesa que ha acabado de lo más desordenada en el momento en el que Smoker la ha sentado ahí.

-Al hospital no creo que necesites ir, pero a descansar seguro.

Smoker coloca bien las sillas y apaga el ordenador. Luego coge la chaqueta de Tashigi y se la tiende.

-Será mejor que te levantes un poco las solapas si no quieres que todo el mundo vea el estado de tu cuello.

Tashigi se lleva una mano donde minutos antes estaba la boca de su superior y se pone roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarse de que iba a acabar con el cuello así? La sensación era tan placentera que se ha olvidado por completo y ahora va a tener que cargar con _eso_ hasta que se vaya. Pero a juzgar por la cara de Smoker, a él no le importa.

Salen del despacho con la vista al frente. Tashigi va a su mesa y pone en dos montones las carpetas. Tal y como llevan desde hace días, como si no se hubiera pasado toda la mañana reorganizándolas para poder quitar algunas de su mesa.

Ignora deliberadamente el insufrible silbido de Zoro, que está sentado en su silla terminando la ficha de Kuro, mientras mete su móvil y un par de cosas más en su bolso.

-Me voy a casa, necesito descansar.

Tashigi le desliza con disimulo las llaves de su coche, que Zoro coge con facilidad. Captando el mensaje.

-Sí, por supuesto. Descansa Tashigi-chan.

_Tashigi-chan_. Solo la llama así cuando quiete hacerla rabiar, o simplemente pincharla. Lo mejor será que salga de ahí cuanto antes. No vaya a ser que ahora sea ella la asesina a la que tengan que hacerle una ficha. No obstante, le da una colleja al chico al pasar de largo para poder salir.

El resto del trayecto lo hace al lado de Smoker, prácticamente metiendo la cabeza en el bolso fingiendo que busca algo. E ignorando los cuchicheos y las risitas de sus compañeros. Más cantosos imposibles.

Solo se relaja cuando entra en el ascensor y las puertas se cierran. Se apoya en la pared y cierra los ojos. Y al cabo de unos segundos nota los dedos de Smoker acariciando la palma de su mano.

El ascensor da una sacudida y las puertas se abren en el parking. Sin necesidad de palabras ambos se dirigen al coche de Smoker y salen a una velocidad poco moderada hacia la calle en dirección al piso de Smoker.

* * *

><p>-Relájate.<p>

-No puedo.

-Estás muy tensa.

-Es que me duele.

-No te dolería si te relajaras.

-¡Es que me haces daño!

Tashigi se levanta del sofá y se aleja todo lo que puede de Smoker.

En cuanto han llegado a su casa el hombre la ha obligado a darse una ducha de agua caliente y después de una comida encargada en la pizzería de la esquina, la ha obligado a dormir un poco.

Cuando se ha despertado le ha sugerido hacerle un masaje para ver si está mejor. Después de la escenita del despacho Tashigi no quería perder la oportunidad de volver a tener las manos de Smoker sobre ella, por lo que ha accedido sin pensar ante tal muestra de generosidad por parte de su superior.

Pero Smoker no sabe dar masajes, y Tashigi cree que el hombro le duele más ahora que cuando se ha dado el golpe.

Se va a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y a ponerse algo de hielo. Lleva puesta una de las camisas de Smoker, la misma con la que durmió la otra noche. No puede creerse que esté en casa de Smoker y solo lleva puesta la camisa del hombre, claro que dicha camisa le va tan grande como si se pusiera uno de sus vestidos, por lo que no pasa nada porque también se haya quitado la falda y por lo tanto solo lleve bragas como prenda inferior. Lo malo es que cuando Tashigi intenta coger uno de los vasos del fondo del armario ve que no llega se y salta. Una vez, dos y hasta tres. Siempre con una mano en el borde de la camisa para que no se le levante mucho y se le vean las bragas.

Frustrada cierra los ojos y suspira. Esa casa no está hecha para ella, está hecha para un gigante.

Cuando se pone de puntillas por enésima vez, roza con la punta de los dedos el vaso, pero una mano más grande que la suya coge el vaso y lo pone en la encimera, al lado de ella. Tashigi apoya las manos en la encimera, pero no se gira. Las manos de Smoker suben por su cintura y empiezan a masajear con cuidado los hombros de Tashigi, que poco a poco empieza a relajarse hasta que acaba con la espalda apoyada en el firme pecho de Smoker. Una de las manos del hombre baja con cuidado por la espalda de la chica hasta acabar en su cintura y con la otra tira un poco de la camisa para lleva de nuevo su boca a su cuello.

Nunca le ha gustado que los chicos le hicieran un chupetón. Pero Smoker pasa la lengua y da pequeños mordiscos de tal forma que le producen una sensación agradable. Demasiado. Cree que podría volverse adicta a eso.

Hecha la cabeza para un lado para dejarle más espacio mientras se le escapa un gemido de placer. Smoker la gira de golpe y la besa. Aunque esta vez el beso no es tan delicado. Esta vez es más brusco, hay más mordiscos y gruñidos por parte de él cuando es ella la que le muerde el labio. Así aprenderá.

Se van moviendo hasta que Tashigi acaba encima de la encimera con las piernas abiertas y Smoker entre ellas, atendiendo el cuello de la chica otra vez.

Tashigi levanta las piernas y atrae a Smoker hacia ella. Y puede notar con claridad lo _mucho_ que Smoker está disfrutando del momento.

Las manos de Smoker bajan lentamente por la espalda de la chica hasta acabar en su culo y la ayuda a impulsarse hacia él. Tashigi ha ido subiendo sus manos por el pecho del hombre, por lo que cuando él la impulsa ella ya está agarrada a su cuello.

No sabe muy bien como consiguen llegar a la habitación de Smoker. Sabe que han parado un par de veces, apoyándose en la pared para quitarse las camisas que llevan. Cuando llegan al cuarto de Smoker ella está en ropa interior y él con los pantalones medio desabrochados. Smoker la deja caer en la cama y Tashigi pone una mueca de dolor al darse en su hombro dolorido.

Smoker se tumba encima de ella, apoyando las manos en la cama para no aplastarla y traza un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos por su vientre hasta su boca de nuevo, donde ella le recibe encantada.

Tashigi levanta los brazos para atraer a Smoker hacia ella, pero gime de dolor cuando su hombro cocha contra el de él. Ambos se quedan quietos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que recordar no apoyarme en el lado izquierdo.

Smoker asiente y sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Quieres que pare?

Tashigi sube las piernas y las engancha en la espalda de Smoker y da un pequeño tirón hacia ella.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Segura?

Tashigi rueda los ojos. ¿Está de broma?

¡Por dios Ni que fuera vir… Tashigi frunce el ceño y mira a Smoker seria, que alza las cejas en una muda pregunta. Si esa idea se le ha llegado a pasar por la cabeza…

No sin un poco de esfuerzo, Tashigi consigue darles la vuelta de forma que sea ella la que está encima y él abajo. Con movimientos un tanto torpes a causa del dolorido hombro, Tashigi consigue quitarle los pantalones a Smoker. Para luego acercarse a él de forma lenta, sin apartar la mirada de él y besarle, levantando la rodilla hasta su entrepierna y dándole un pequeño rodillazo. Smoker gime y Tashigi sonríe dentro del beso al saber que ha conseguido que sea él ahora el que gima.

Smoker les vuelve a dar la vuelta en un movimiento rápido y con una mano coge las muñecas de Tashigi y las pone a la altura de su cabeza mientras que con la otra baja hasta sus bragas y se las quita en un rápido movimiento.

Se miran a los ojos y ven algo extraño en la mirada del otro. Algo que no están acostumbrados a ver. _Deseo._ Es raro, pero ahí está. Deseo porque eso que llevan tanto tiempo reprimiendo pase. Deseo por cruzar la barrera de superior y subordinada y ser…lo que sea que vayan a ser a partir de ahora.

Se besan, mordiéndose y tocándose y en algún momento el sujetador de ella y el calzoncillo de él desaparecen. Al momento siguiente, y de forma algo precipitada por las ansias de vivir lo que llevan pensando durante tantas semanas, Smoker está dentro de ella, con movimientos algo torpes y desacompasados, pero acaban compenetrándose y ambos gimen con ganas. Smoker le acaricia los pechos y Tashigi araña la espalda del hombre. Aceleran el ritmo y al poco Smoker nota cómo las paredes internas de ella se contraen. Tashigi gime su nombre mientras le clava las uñas en la espalda. Y unas pocas envestidas después él la sigue en el placer pronunciando su nombre en un tono bajo y grave.

* * *

><p>Tashigi se da la vuelta y alarga la mano tocando hasta encontrar el reloj. Abre un ojo y ve que son las siete de la mañana. Dentro de poco tendrán que ir a la comisaría y aguantar los cuchicheos y risitas de los demás.<p>

Se da la vuelta en la cama y ve que Smoker no está. Agudiza un poco el oído y puede escuchar correr el agua de la ducha.

Todavía no acaba de creerse muy bien si lo que ha vivido durante toda la noche ha sido real o no. Pero el verse desnuda en la cama de su superior le hace pensar que sí. Que ha pasado. Varias veces.

Y por primera vez ha podido ver a Smoker dormido. No se mueve mucho y respira de forma tranquila y serena. No como ella que duerme en cualquier postura y acaba con la camiseta del pijama a la altura del cuello de lo mucho que se llega a mover. La parte positiva es que no ha tenido ese problema esa noche dada la ausencia de ropa.

Deja de escuchar el agua de la ducha, cierra los ojos e intenta contener la sonrisa. A los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abre y escucha los pasos de Smoker hacia la cama. Escucha como se detiene pero no se sienta.

-Sé que estás despierta, se te cae la baba mientras duermes.

Tashigi abre los ojos y se levanta, acordándose en el último momento de taparse un poco con las sábanas.

-No es cierto.

-Lo que tu digas, pero te he visto dormida demasiadas veces. Sueles dormir con la boca abierta y en cualquier postura menos en una elegante y femenina. ¡Ah! Y a veces pegas patadas.

Tashigi va a protestar pero en ese momento ve cómo va Smoker, solo lleva puestos unos vaqueros, su pecho está cubierto de pequeños y rojos arañazos. Y no puede evitar el ruborizarse, sabiendo que ha sido ella la que los ha hecho.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? Deberías mirarte antes en el espejo.

La frase es la misma que le dijo cuando se quedó a dormir esa noche en su casa después de la borrachera. Y Tashigi tiembla. No sabe porqué pero cree que esa frase no augura nada bueno. Así que intenta hacerse una imagen metal de ella en ese momento: despeinada, pareciendo la prima de Einstein pero sin eso de la inteligencia, con el hombro izquierdo morado, a conjunto con su cuello. Nota las mejillas ardiendo y en un acto reflejo, sube las sábanas en un intento por cubrirse.

Smoker coge del otro extremo de la sábana y hace tira hacia él. Tashigi tira con un poco más de fuerza pero solo consigue que la sábana vaya hacia Smoker. Resopla y en un rápido movimiento tira de las sábana con todas sus fuerzas. Justo en el momento que Smoker sonríe con malicia y suelta la sábana. De tal forma de la chica acaba dándose la vuelta y cayendo de cara al suelo del impulso que se da.

No tarda en oír la risita de Smoker. Esa que usa cuando se está riendo de ella. Mira que tratarla así cuando está lisiada de un hombro…

-Anda ponte esto.

Smoker le tiende una de sus camisas. Tashigi la coge y se cubre con ella como puede.

-¿Pretendes que vaya hoy a comisaría con esto?

-¿Quieres ir con tu camiseta?

Tashigi va a responder que sí cuando recuerda que la noche anterior, al hacer el tonto con Smoker se le cayó un trozo de pizza encima y que por eso vestía una de las camisas de Smoker.

-La ropa interior sí que puedes usarla

Smoker levanta las bragas y el sujetador de la chica. Tashigi se pone en pie, cubriéndose con la camisa, coge su ropa interior y se mete en el baño.

Cuando sale la cama de Smoker está hecha, y le llega el olor de café y tostadas de la cocina. Se mira en el espejo una última vez antes de salir: la camisa de Smoker le llega un poco por encima de las rodillas y debajo de ella lleva puesta la falda del día anterior. Se ha recogido el pelo en una pequeña colega, que le deja un par de mechones sueltos a ambos lados de la cara.

Con su mejor cara se presenta en la cocina.

-Salimos en veinte minutos.

Tashigi asiente y se sienta en la silla que hay al lado de la encimera, en frente de Smoker, y acepta la taza de café que le tiende. Un poco menos de la mitad de la taza con café, el resto con leche y mucho azúcar. No sabe cómo pero Smoker consigue hacer un café delicioso con su cafetera. A ella nunca le sale bien.

-Tengo que pasar antes por casa.

Smoker levanta las cejas en una muda pregunta. Tashigi señala la camisa.

-¿Hablabas en serio con lo que de llevara esto puesto hoy?

-¿Qué hay de malo? Así todos se callan y dejarán de rumorear gilipolleces.

-Pero sabrán que he dormido aquí.

-No me importa.

Smoker lo dice con toda naturalidad y luego le da un sorbo a su café. Tashigi se queda con la boca abierta. Al ver que no hace ningún tipo de comentario Smoker levanta la cabeza.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

Tashigi cierra la boca despacio. Y, tras procesar la información, niega con la cabeza. Ha sido una declaración de lo más sosa. Y la peor en la historia. Pero él es así. Callado, de pocas palabras y yendo al grano.

-Se te van a enfriar las tostadas.

Smoker le acerca el plato y Tashigi coge una con una sonrisa en la cara. Podría acostumbrase a esos desayunos.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Pues este es el resultado: 3 semanas de escritura, 1 de revisión y 29 páginas de word. ¿Qué tal? No he podido evitar meter a varios personajes de One Piece, pero creo que no lo he hecho del todo mal...¿no?<p>

Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de este fic. ¿Lo hago? Ya le he cogido el tranquillo así que no creo que tarde mucho en escribirlo, supongo que un par de semanas (entre medias tengo que escribir 4 fics para dos retos).

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
